Un anniversaire mouvementé
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: Wolfram, le fiancé de yuuri? Et si quelqu'un d'autre en avait après notre cher Maoh? oneshot, réponse au défi anniversaire de Yuuri du WSAC


**Un anniversaire mouvementé**

Auteuse : Enishi (dit Eni)

Genre : pas sur que ça soit classable

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Comme bien d'autre chose, hélas, KKM ne m'appartient pas.

Note : réponse au défi anniversaire du WSAC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout allait pourtant si bien.

La guerre avait enfin pris fin, et il a fallu que Gunther décide que cette maudite fête est lieu, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je suis maudit, je le maudis.

Si seulement je l'avais vu venir, j'aurais pu l'éviter, mais non, il m'a eu par surprise !

Comment a-t-il osé ! Il sait parfaitement, comme tout le royaume, que je suis fiancé, alors comment a-t-il osé me gifler ! MOI !

J'ai tellement été surpris que je n'ai pas réagis, sauf lorsqu'il a voulu m'embrasser pour me proclamer comme sien ! Remarquez, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai réagis, Wolfram s'est interposé, et l'a provoqué en duel, puisqu'il demandait un roi déjà engagé.

Et nous voilà, à regarder ce combat inégal, Wolfram étant encore blessé de notre dernière confrontation avec des rebelles humains. Et lui, fier de lui, enrageant MON fiancé en proclamant qu'il n'était pas digne de s'unir au Maoh.

Bien sûr, Wolfram a bravement combattu, mais ce duel était jusqu'à la mort !

Et ça ! Je ne l'aurais jamais permis.

Alors comme une mauviette que je suis, lorsque j'ai vu que le blond allé asséner le coup fatal, je me suis interposé. Heureusement que Shinou a pris possession de mon corps a ce moment là, sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu.

Et il l'a remis à sa place !

Bien fait pour lui !

Non mais !

Je sais bien qu'il nous a aidé a de nombreuses reprises, nous sauvant, mes compagnons et moi. Je l'ai pardonné de sa trahison envers les Mazokus, mais peu importe, il n'avait pas droit de faire ça ! Il n'avait en aucune manière le droit de me gifler pour me demander ma main.

J'ai repris ensuite le contrôle de mon corps, et ai soigné Wolfram, qui était gravement blessé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, surtout à cause de la foutu fierté de Wolfram, mais jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne portera atteinte à **MON** fiancé.

Lorsqu'il s'est relevé, Wolfram a regardé méchamment son adversaire, qui n'était plus en condition de se battre.

"Retire ton geste ! " avait-il sommé d'une voix glaciale.

"Je retire mon geste, je vous prie de m'excuser votre majesté " déclara sa voix morne.

"Il serait préférable que vous retourniez sur vos terres"

Ça c'était Conrad, qui déjà l'aidait à se relever, et le conduisait vers les écuries.

Wolfram tremblait de rage, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, je savais assurément que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ainsi.

Mais contre tout attente, il me gifla.

Et voilà, il l'avait fait lui-même, il avait enfin demandé la main de son roi et fiancé.

La réaction de Yuuri ne se fit pas attendre, la main sur sa joue meurtrie (car Wolfram devait bien trouver le moyen de se venger par la même occasion). Il lui souriait tendrement.

"Bon anniversaire Yuuri ! "

Puis doucement, il se pencha pour officialiser complètement, et à la face de la noblesse Mazoku et de leur peuple, leurs fiançailles par un baiser.

Sur ce, ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour continuer la fête d'anniversaire du Maoh.

Cecil ne tarda pas à sauté sur son futur gendre pour savoir à quand la date de mariage, pendant que Gunther pleurait à chauds de larmes et Greta, heureuse pour ses papas. Quand à Wolfram, il était entouré de Gwendal et Conrad, qui le félicitait, et pour lui dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

La fête dura tard dans la nuit, le mariage fut célébré quelques mois plus tard.

Dans sa demeure, un homme à forte carrure contemplait un portrait d'un brun et d'un blond, qui irradiait de bonheur, celui du mariage de Yuuri et Wolfram.

"Tout mes vœux de bonheur Yuuri" dit d'une voix douce et qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ardelbelt devait se faire une raison, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été fait pour lui.

**FIN **

Bon, je sais, c'est pitoyable, mais je sais plus trop écrire en ce moment, j'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé.

Bye bye

Eni


End file.
